


Until the end of our days

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [17]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She slapped his arm with her free hand, unwilling to let go of his own just yet.  “Jon! Honestly, we’re in our sixties and I swear you sometimes act as though we’re still twenty!”“Not what you said last night sweetheart,” he teased. She giggled.“Stop it, you hound dog!”“Hey!” he gasped, giving her a pout as though her words had truly hurt him. And then he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m your hound dog.” He brought her hand up to his lips. “Always yours.”“And I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she affirmed. “Even if you are old and grey now.”





	Until the end of our days

**Author's Note:**

> 17 - old together

“I remember when we planted this tree,” Jon commented suddenly, breaking the amicable silence that had fallen between them.

Sansa took a sip of her tea, humming appreciatively as the warmth travelled through her, combating the frost that still lingered in the air.

“Me too,” she commented as she lowered the cup onto the bench beside her again. She nudged his arm affectionately. “And I remember your corny speech about how the tree would bloom like our love.”

“And be fruitful,” he added, nudging her back and giving her a sly grin. “I think we can agree both the tree and our marriage was very fruitful.”

“Yes,” she laughed. “I’d say six children is certainly that.”

“Hey, I wanted to stop at four, just for the record.”

“I’ll tell Ben and Annie that you said that,” she joked. Jon clutched a hand to his chest and gasped.

“Playing dirty huh?” he commented with a grin, reaching to take her hand and giving her that failed wink that had made her laugh for over forty years. “Our marriage has had a lot of that too.”

She slapped his arm with her free hand, unwilling to let go of his own just yet.  “Jon! Honestly, we’re in our sixties and I swear you sometimes act as though we’re still twenty!”

“Not what you said last night sweetheart,” he teased. She giggled.

“Stop it, you hound dog!”

“Hey!” he gasped, giving her a pout as though her words had truly hurt him. And then he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’m _your_ hound dog.” He brought her hand up to his lips. “Always yours.”

“And I wouldn’t have you any other way,” she affirmed. “Even if you are old and grey now.”

Jon suddenly reached a hand up to cup her face, a gentle smile on his lips as he took a strand of her hair between his fingers. Sansa gave him a puzzled look.

“There is still some red in there,” Jon whispered, holding up the locks so she could see the faded colour in the weak winter sunlight. “You’re not so old after all.”

“You always loved my hair,” she laughed, pulling away slightly and making Jon let go of her. “Perhaps, you’re right darling.”

“Forty years and I finally got to be right about something!”

“And it will be another forty years before you’re right again!” she warned him. Jon laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“If I get another forty years with you, I’d say that is good enough sweetheart.”


End file.
